Obsesión
by Hanako14
Summary: Todos tenemos una pequeña o gran obsesión. Absolutamente todos contamos con un punto escondido e invisible a los ojos ajenos, que nos hace delirar y aferrarnos a instintos . Y, por supuesto, ellos dos no eran la excepción. *Conjunto de One-shots Sasusaku*
1. Despistes

**Obsesión**

* * *

-**D**espistes-

**.-.**

_Fruncí la nariz, esforzándome por contener la rabia. Quizás mi prometido no era el más atento de todos, y yo lo sabía... Pero esta vez, esta vez te has pasado de la raya, _

_Uchiha._

_*SasuSaku*_

**.-.**

* * *

Impotencia.

Furia.

Rabia.

Sí, aquellos eran sólo algunos de sentimientos que ahora dominaban su torrente sanguíneo. Pero no era para menos, ya que ella tenía _muy_ buenos motivos para sentirse de aquella manera. Motivos generados por _él_.

Porque como muchos sabrán, Uchiha Sasuke no era como quien dice, el mejor de los prometidos. Y eso era algo que la joven sabía, y sabía muy bien.

Lo supo desde el primer día de relación, cuando en lugar de preguntar si quería ser la novia, él simplemente le informó de aquel hecho. Ella aceptó sonriente, aun era una niña y estaba de lo más ilusionada con formar parte de la vida de quien fue objeto de admiración y anhelo desde su niñez.

Además, aquello pudo confirmarlo al cumplir el primer año de novios, fecha que por cierto él olvidó completamente. Sin mencionar que cada año le regalaba para los aniversarios posteriores la misma prenda, variando los colores.

Por la forma en la que se la obsequiaba, ella sabía que no se había dado cuanta del hecho, y simplemente se limitaba a ir y cambiarla en el costoso lugar donde la había comprado.

Pero eso no era importante, no señor, no era nada a comparación con lo que había hecho _ahora_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Frunció el ceño, era insalubre hasta recordar la atrocidad cometida por el Uchiha. Tanto así que, tras diez largos años de relación, ella se estaba replanteando seriamente si era o no lo mejor seguir juntos. Estando comprometidos.

Sasuke podía ser despistado, pero no tenía cinco años, y si había un mínimo afecto hacia ella, tal cosa no pudo jamás haber pasado. No pudo haber pasado jamás.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, aquella sensación era demasiado fuerte como para contenerla en su retina.

-S-sakura yo… -la voz del azabachado tan sólo logró irritarla más.

Desvió la mirada, mientras sentía el nerviosismo del muchacho.

Se limitó a no responder. Seguía sopesando posibilidades.

Quizás ella había estado equivocada por un lado, quizás no era la forma más convencional de hacer las cosas. Pero si Uchiha Sasuke era un completo despistado, Haruno Sakura era una completa innovadora…

_Lo cual, aparentemente, no era un buen complemento._

Pero ¿Cómo iba a imaginar ella que esa sería la reacción del moreno? Lo más común sería preguntar al respecto, y ella le respondería sus dudas con una enorme sonrisa. Pero no, él no podía hacer las cosas medianamente bien, sería ilógico.

-Sasuke, ¿Cuántos años cumplimos saliendo? –siseó.

-Diez –contestó, dudoso.

Abrió los ojos y observó nuevamente el obsequio que su novio le había hecho.

…Era un _sweater_, tal cual como ella esperaba cada año.

…Era _rosa_, tal cual como ella sabía que sería.

…Era de _Capricho_, por supuesto… no había nada nuevo en ello.

.

.

.

…_Era talla seis_.

-Bien, cumplimos diez años –escupió, finalmente-. Ahora, ten el valor de repetir el por qué el cambio en la talla del sweater.

El joven tragó pesado, pero supo en seguida que lo mejor sería reproducir textualmente lo que había dicho luego del _"feliz aniversario"._

-Bien, creí conveniente traer esta talla ya que estás… estás un poco… _gordita._

Una pequeña vena apareció en la sien de la joven. Evidentemente la inteligencia del Uchiha no contaba con la capacidad necesaria para dilucidar como mala idea eso de decir lo mismo que había causado todo aquel revuelo.

-Así que… ¿Me ves gordita, Amor? –preguntó, controlando la ira.

-N-no yo… yo no quise decir eso –se atajó.

-Bien, de hecho, sí estoy algo más _gordita_ –apuntó, forzando una sonrisa-. ¿Pero no te parece que engordé sin relación a lo que como, Cariño?

-Sí, no quise mencionártelo antes… pero la verdad es que estás comiendo mucho –frunció el ceño, como recordando-. Ya no te comes un helado de frutilla, te comes dos helados de frutilla… y uno de chocolate. Ya no es una ensalada Light, son dos tabletas de chocolate. Ni siquiera volví a ver el paquete de alfajores mensuales que compraba, ahora debo reponerlos por semana…

-Sasuke –lo interrumpió, intentando concentrar en ella toda la dulzura posible-. ¿No te has preguntado por qué el cambio?

-Pues verás, lo pensé… sinceramente, lo atribuí a que te habían dolido los veinticinco años y que te veías muy diferente a tus épocas de adolescencia, siendo que tus amigas parecen haber rejuvenecido con los años. Entonces quizás canalizaste…

Apretó los puños.

El joven tembló. ¿Estaba diciendo algo indebido?

-Uchiha –llamó-, es rara la forma que ahora tiene mi panza, ¿Verdad?

-S-sí –aceptó, también tenía sus propias conclusiones al respecto-. ¿Alguna dieta extraña con ejercicios múltiples inservibles?

-No –lo cortó-. No estoy a dieta, no estoy moralmente destrozada por la edad, ni mucho menos pasé de la talla dos a la seis en tres meses, amor.

- ¿Entonces qué mierda sucede? –preguntó, ya verdaderamente desconcertado.

La joven dejó caer al suelo la prenda y comenzó a matar los primeros escalones de la escalera.

- ¿Qué sucede? –ironizó-. Bien, sucede que aparentemente estoy embarazada del hombre más estúpido de la faz de la tierra. Tan imbésil como para confundir a su propio hijo con un pedazo doble de hamburguesa –chilló, para luego seguir hasta su habitación.

El azabachado abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Dibujó entonces una gran sonrisa y se propuso seguirla.

Era verdad, después de todo él era un total despistado. Algo imbésil también, debía admitir… Pero no mataría tres días antes del cumpleaños de su hermosa novia la sorpresa que él le tenía preparada.

Ya que ella debía entender que, la construcción de una mansión enorme con comodidades varias necesita, como mínimo, de tres meses. Y más si quería el mejor cuarto para el futuro heredero Uchiha.

Agradeció mentalmente el hecho de que ella nunca mirase su mesita de luz, ya que descubría en ella los cientos de papeles de contrataciones que tuvo que organizar para acabar con la construcción de dicha residencia. La cual por cierto había comenzado a organizar hace ya tres meses… cuando encontró por casualidad en el baño aquel dichoso test de embarazo.

Recogió la prenda mientras subía las escaleras, cuando esa pancita creciera redondeadamente, el sweater le quedaría de lo más sexy en su perfecta figura. Y se embelesó tanto con esa tierna imagen en la tienda, que olvidó que ella aún contaba con un pequeño bulto en su vientre.

Pero como era evidente, no iba a decir nada al respecto hasta dentro de tres días. Después de todo, desde que la conoció le había obsesionado el echo de hacerla feliz. Y sabía que a su pelirrosada le encantaban las sorpresas, y más cuando venían de su poco afectivo prometido.

Sonrió, abriendo la puerta de su propia habitación.

- ¿Quieres chocolates, amor?

La muchacha hizo un puchero.

Bien, quizás la parte despistada de la relación… no era realmente él.

* * *

_¡Hello! _

_¿Qué tal, tanto tiempo? Yo aquí acomodando mis desórdenes en ff, como podrán ver._

_Disculpen las molestias, pero voy a reconstruir **Obsesión**, ya que me di cuenta que generó varias confusiones y encontré un par de errores en mis textos que estoy remediando. En un primer punto, este fic va a ser un conjunto de One-shots independientes uno del otro, y las historias y las tramas van a ir variando n.n_

_Ahora sí, quiero decirles lo muuuuuuuuuucho qe los extrañé en estos dos últimos meses en los que mi estado fue de desaparición total, por lo que voy a responder, uno por uno, todos los reviews de este primer chap! Ya que tengo muchas ganas de saber de ustedes y qué les ha parecido la historia. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que les gusten mis intentos de historias._

_ Por cierto, hay varias novedades que si lo desean, pueden pasar a leer por mi profile._

_¡Saludos!_

_Los qiiiere,_

**Hana**


	2. Promesa

**Obsesión**

* * *

-**P**romesa-

**.-.**

_No sé cuántos años años hayan dañado mi piel desde que escribí esta carta. Pero ese día, Cerezo, voy a hacerlo realidad._

_Te lo prometo._

_*SasuSaku*_

**.-.**

* * *

**-No quiero interrumpirte trabajando, es sólo que te amo. Y te extrañaba.**

**-Yo también te amo, Sakura-chan –sonrió-. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar ramen?**

Cuando te conocí, reinaba el silencio. Tú y yo podemos recordar a la perfección aquel momento, reinaba un silencio sepulcral e imbatible que estremecía tus huesos y helaba mi alma. No era silencio del bueno, era un silencio cargado de dolor, de incertidumbre y desesperación.

Creo que si hoy te detuvieras a recordar aquel día, tu piel se erizaría tanto como la mía en este preciso momento. Tus hermosos orbes esmeraldas se esconderían tras un leve manto de finas gotas que impediría, a quien te acompañara, ver la perfección de tus lunas jades. Ver el dolor que tu mirada grita.

Después de llorar, buscarías la soledad de un instante para desahogarte. La pena torturaría tu cuello, el dolor acosaría a tus nervios. Tus piernas pronto vacilarían y buscarías un lugar donde sentarte, un lugar donde poder sanar con tranquilidad.

Probablemente, querrías regresar _allí_. Estoy seguro de que conducirías tu automóvil último modelo hasta la clínica, solamente para admirar por un segundo la escena en donde tus ojos y los míos se cruzaron por primera vez. _Y para siempre._

**_-_No quiero postre, estoy a dieta. Creo que me iré a casa, estoy algo cansada.**

**-Oh, ya veo Sakura-chan. Entonces, sólo una copa de helado, camarero –pidió cordialmente.**

Luego de aquel día intenté negarlo, intenté olvidar el hermoso resplandor de tu mirada. Intenté no recordar nunca más tus rosados labios ni tus delicadas facciones. Juró por Dios que puse todo de mí para borrar de mi mente tu anatomía. _Y fallé estrepitosamente._

Recordarías ese momento de forma clara. Al igual que tú, más personas habían clavado sobre mí la mirada, y todas se abalanzaron hacia mi persona. Tú fuiste la primera, tú fuiste quien me miró y me formuló la pregunta, y yo di la respuesta que todos querían escuchar.

Al estar allí y recordar esa escena, te preguntarías por un segundo qué hubiese pasado si **él** realmente hubiese fallecido en aquel trágico accidente, qué habría sucedido si yo no hubiese podido salarle la vida en el quirófano. Te verías a ti misma tomada de mi mano, con nuestros hijos corriendo alrededor de la casa y nuestra cama deshecha de tanto amor. Verías tu vida tan perfecta que te sentirías culpable de tus propios pensamientos. Tanto así, que correrías hasta tu vehículo y conducirías hasta la empresa. La empresa donde** él** trabaja.

Recordarías en el camino la simple ecuación que nos llevó a enamorarnos: tu marido sufrió un terrible accidente y en mis manos estuvo su vida. Logré salvarlo y estuvo seis meses bajo mi estricto cuidado en el hospital. Seis meses en los que logré conocerte, en los que me hiciste imposible luchar contra tu encanto innato y finalmente me enamoraste sin siquiera darte cuenta. _Y tú te enamoraste de mí._

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó sorprendida al ingresar a su hogar y ver la figura de aquel hombre.**

**-Mph, hoy pasaste por el hospital después de tres años. Y tenía que demostrarte algo –y sonó entonces un beso.**

Al llegar a su oficina, remediarías tu error con un tierno beso de mediodía y le dirías que lo amas más que a nada en este mundo. _Mentira_. Pero tú y yo lo sabemos desde que nos conocimos: nuestras vidas no son más que un manojo de mentiras que un día el viento llevará en su regazo.

Luego, él te invitará para almorzar, seguramente ramen. Tú aceptarías fingiendo estar feliz y no pedirías postre porque dirás estar a dieta. Él no te dirá que eres hermosa, que eres perfecta sin necesidad de cambiar en tu aspecto ni un solo detalle, y eso te va a decepcionar más de lo que crees. En el fondo esperabas escuchar eso de su voz.

De todos modos, con tu conciencia un poco más tranquila, regresarías a tu hogar a remendar tu alma. Y ahí estaría yo. Esperándote… no sé cuántos años hayan pasado desde el día en que te escribí esta carta, no sé cuánto tiempo haya dañado mi piel desde que mis manos llevaron a cabo los trazos en esta vieja hoja de papel. Quizá una semana, quizás un año, quizás una década. No importa, el día en que la nostalgia te hiciera vacilar de esa manera, el día en el que finalmente volvieras a buscarme sigilosa al hospital, yo iría a rescatarte de tu mundo de pesadillas.

**- ¿Qué tienes que demostrarme, Sasuke-kun? –indagó, aún confundida.**

**-Que no te he olvidado, Sakura. Y…**

Entonces, me preguntarías algo como _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_ y mi respuesta monosilábica sería un _"mph",_ por supuesto. No admitiría jamás que mi obsesión por tu perfume y por tu esencia es la única esperanza que puede hacerme sentir. Que la obsesión delirante de sentirte mía es mi única fe para un futuro.

Te extrañarías, estoy seguro. Pero te sorprenderías aún más cuando mis labios devoren los tuyos con la fiereza que la necesidad y sólo la necesidad puede provocar. Y yo te necesito, Sakura, te necesito más que a nada en este mundo, Cerezo.

Y entonces seríamos felices. Felices juntos. Felices como nunca habíamos sido y felices como nunca seremos separados.

Y ése sería el final de tu desdicha.

Y ése sería el final de mi frialdad.

Y ése sería el principio de la más hermosa historia de amor.

_Te lo prometo._

**-Y que un Uchiha nunca rompe una promesa, Cerezo.**

* * *

Supongo que habré perdido credibilidad, pero estoy por terminar Sueños, por lo que **muy** próximamente verán noticias mías en Uchiha Corporation.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

**Hana**


End file.
